Virginia In Wonderland
by Miss Ewe
Summary: Virginia Weasley was having an ordinary day until she saw Harry Potter acting very peculiar and saying


Virginia in Wonderland  
  
  
  
Virginia Weasley was sitting on a fence at her home, The Burrow. She was thinking about the upcoming year at Hogwarts. It would be her fourth year there. 'It seems that it was just yesterday I was sitting out here worrying about my first year,' she thought to herself. She started playing with a loose screw connecting two pieces of wood on the fence. 'But then again,' she thought 'It seems that the years have passed so slowly.' She realized that she was making no sense whatsoever and laughed. She kicked her dangling feet in the air merrily.  
  
She looked up at the sky where she saw a little butterfly hovering along. 'I think,' she began 'that I would very much like to be that butterfly at the moment.' She sighed and twiddled with the loose screw even more so. 'To have no worries at all. To just float around all day,' she laughed again. Just then, she realized she had pulled the loose screw completely out of its hole. She franticly tried to get off the fence, as she knew it would collapse without it. To her dismay, the fence came crashing down, along with her.  
  
She fell on the ground with a thump. "Ugghhh" she said aloud. She slowly sat up and looked around. As she looked up at her great maple tree, she saw that it seemed to be laughing at her. 'Oh, shut up' she thought. Then she saw something peculiar. Harry Potter was running across her lawn, checking an old-fashioned pocket watch.  
  
"I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late! I'm going to be late for a most important date!" he exclaimed as he half ran, half hopped towards wherever he was going. Virginia huffed, annoyed. 'A date?' she thought. 'With who? Probably that Cho Chang girl...' It was true that little Ginny had a crush on Harry Potter. She didn't notice that it was very queer that Harry Potter was hopping around, with strange rabbit ears and a fluffy tail, saying he was going to be late until he got closer to her. So she decided she would follow him.  
  
She got up, and started to run after him. After what seemed like miles of running around in circles, cutting through bushes, and jumping over fences, (or in Ginny's case, running into them) they finally reached the giant maple tree. Ginny leaned against it panting, but Harry was searching around for something in his pockets.  
  
"Harry. What are you doing?" she asked him slowly. He didn't answer. After a minute or so more of rummaging, he finally pulled out a shining purple key.  
  
"Aha!" he exclaimed. "Oh but what shall I do, the Professor will surely punish me for being late." With that, he stuck the key into a knot in the tree, and turned it. A door swung open and Harry jumped into it. Ginny walked over and peeked in the door.  
  
"Harry.?" she asked cautiously. She walked up to the edge. 'Well, might as well jump!' and so she did. Down, down, down, she fell. She had no idea where she was going. 'I wonder,' she began to think to herself 'If there is an end to this fall? I must have been falling for at least 10 minutes now.' Suddenly, she landed on a pile of hay.  
  
Oh, and what a strange thing it was, to land on a pile of hay in the middle of a dark chamber. She stood up and headed for the door. When she got outside of the dark and dreary chamber she found herself in a brightly-lit hall, with doors of all sorts of shapes and colours. And to the side of the hall, there was a desk. Ginny walked up to the desk and found on the desk, a key. She figured she would find Harry it the door that fit this key, so she started trying to fit the key into the doors in the hall. Some were too big, some were to small. Some just were too oddly shaped. After she tried every door, she slumped down by the table and sighed.  
  
'How shall I find Harry if I cannot get anywhere?' she asked herself. She looked up at the table, then noticed there was a small black curtain covering part of the wall under the table. She pulled it back at found a door. She tried the key in it and to her delight, it worked! But it was so small she could not fit through the doorway. So she looked around for another route.  
  
She found herself drawn back to the chamber where she came from. She opened the door, and found it completely different. There were green and silver curtains draped everywhere, and a huge fireplace on one wall. She searched around the room until she found a small bottle on a table, labeled DRINK ME. 'Well,' she thought 'Can't get any worse then this.' And so she drank. Little Virginia was suddenly getting littler! She was shrinking.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks a bunch for reading my story. I'll get the next chapter written soon enough. Anyway, hope you liked it!  
  
Love from,  
  
Miss Ewe 


End file.
